


Sunflower

by Milestogo56 (Pink_boxers_rainbow)



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Tsunade (Naruto), Families of Choice, Fluff, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Hurt Kakashi, Kindergarten, Kindergarten teacher Naruto, Light Angst, M/M, Military Backstory, Naruto is Just Naruto, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, psychologist Hatake kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_boxers_rainbow/pseuds/Milestogo56
Summary: Depressed psychologist Kakashi Hatake is saddled with the job of picking up his god-child, Mirai, from the kindergarten. There he meets the ever sunny Naruto-sensei whose warm smiles made the day a little more bearable.-------chapter 3:Kakashi barely had the time to slip on the slippers, look at his crusty morning face and wonder how he ended up on the too small guest bed before the ringing would stop entirely. The moment he picked it up, still bleary and half conscious, all the man heard was:“...It would really mean a lot to the kids if you could come in.”“Yes--hello, morning--yes. I mean.” Kakashi said reflexively.“You will? Oh man, that’s just so great! Thanks,  Kakashi.”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 41
Kudos: 229





	1. Then you're left in the dust

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! The update might be slow bc I am incredibly sick So sorry

“Uh, Kurenai…”

“Kakashi, you are already doing so much for us—for Mirai. And I feel like such an ungrateful bitch for asking this but—”

“—you don’t have to ask then—”

“Can Mirai stay with you this week?”

“…”

“Kakashi?”

“…Okay.”

A sigh. “I don’t know what I would’ve done without you. After…”

“Look, I will pick her up, okay? She’s with you?”

Kurenai breathed. “No, she started Kindergarten this week.”

  
Kakashi stopped his car right before illegally crashing into an old Lady. “What? When? Kindergarten? Kurenai, you do  _ remember _ Kindergarten right? You know that camp—”

  
“We remember Kindergarten  _ very _ differently, Kakashi and,” Kakashi could hear her typing, maybe looking for the fastest flight out of Tokyo. “She has friends over there.”

“Already?” Well, it wasn’t hard to believe. Mirai was a force of nature, so unlike her godfather.

“Mmh, I will let her teacher know—oh, you should talk with him! He is a really nice kid, Mirai is obsessed.”

The gates opened noiselessly as Izumo gave him his customary smile, he didn’t say anything when he noticed Kakashi was already on call. “Mail me the address and time then.”

“God, don’t scare the kid alright?”

“Maa, do you really think so little of me?”

“Yeah,” Kurenai teased. “You reached the hospital yet?”

“Just getting…out of my car.” He made a point to close the door. Hard. “So...bye.”

“Ye—”

The flaxen-haired man disconnected the call the moment he was done. He looked up to the sky for a moment and then took in a deep breath. The day was going to be longer than he imagined—he just hoped his meds were stocked.

* * *

When Asuma died, they were still deployed and when Kurenai gave birth they were hiding behind a bush with a native woman who didn’t speak anything their linguistic knew—but it was ultimately this person, a stranger in red garb, who saved Kurenai and pulled out a crying child from her tired body.

Kakashi had often wanted to punch god, or maybe piss in front of him. Instead he had knocked out their commander and led the troop back into safety—well, what was left of it anyway.

When they returned with hollow eyes, there was a lengthy briefing and all Kakashi could focus on was dried blood on his face—then…Then he doesn’t exactly remember. He doesn’t try to.

Five years down the line, Kakashi sits in-front of a girl with wavy hair and hollow eyes and wonders if both of them are related. When he finally moved his eyes from the silent, plump figure in front of him towards the wrist watch, he cursed.

“I am sorry, Shin.” The man says. “It looks like our session ends here.”

The girl looks up, under her bangs. “Doctor Hatake, I am sorry.”

Kakashi shook his head. “We are going to take as much time as you need.”

Shizune had informed him of Kurenai’s mail, had manually uploaded the address on Kakashi’s phone and told him—time and time again—that school ends at 12 o'clock. Sharp.

Currently, it  _ is _ twelve.

* * *

Kakashi wasn’t worried when he heard that Mirai started kindergarten, really. When she was tinier, she was sweet and prone to crying but after the incident with Kurenai’s father (someone the psychologist dearly detested), she hardened up; mature. Well, as mature as a five year old can be. She was still the child that tried to eat Kakashi’s hair, just more subtle about it. 

Now, Kakashi wasn’t worried about kindergarten but he was surely worried about Mirai’s social behaviour. And maybe a teeny-tiny bit terrified about meeting up with a teacher, who’s all ‘sunshine and rainbows’ according to Kurenai.  _ Gai was already enough, thanks. _

He distractedly tapped on the steering, mentally checking off the questions he needed to ask and waiting for the light to turn green. The school was just a few meters away and the wait wouldn't have mattered if he wasn’t already late.

There is no need to sweat. 

When he finally reached, he noticed that the school playground, which faced the road, was barren. Even the small, child proof gate was closed and there were no watch men in sight. A little peeved, he walked towards the gate and peeked inside. 

Nope, no one. 

Should he call Kurenai? It would be for the best. 

“Excuse me, sir?” 

Kakashi looked up, phone in one hand. “Aa?”

“May I know what you’re doing here?” 

On the other side of the gate, stood a young blond man--maybe, a boy--in pink apron. He was clutching a broomstick menacingly, bright blue eyes narrowed, mouth pursed. Kakashi blinked, then it hit him. 

“Ah, well.” He scratched his neck nervously. A masked man with a black car, peeking inside a kindergarten school? What an image he made. “I am not a kidnapper.” 

“I hope not, Mister.” the blond glares. 

“I am here to pick up a kid, actually.” He pulled a picture out of his breast pocket. “Maybe you can—”

“Megamind!” a shrill scream exclaimed.

Suddenly, a ball of energy flung itself towards the gate—almost hitting the blond man in a pink apron—climbed upon the steel barrier and jumped into Kakashi’s arms as if he was a jungle gym. It honestly took a while for the baffled psychologist to understand what’s going on.

“‘Ruto-sensei!” the child in Kakashi’s arm laughed. “This is megamind,”

“I...um,” Kakashi gazed at Mirai’s grinning face and then back at the man who no longer looked hostile, somehow. “I am here to get Mirai."

_ That was so lame.  _

“Ah,” the blond man, or Ruto-sensei, smiled at him. “I should’ve guessed, ya know? You fit the profile.” 

Kakashi clocked his head, barely listening to Mirai’s babbling. “How so?”

At this, Ruto-sensei laughed. The afternoon sun painted a golden halo around his body, creating an ethereal glow. His mouth was stretched like a cat, eyes squeezed shut and teeth gleaming in the light-- Kakashi noticed thin whisker marks on both of his cheeks, which made Ruto-sensei look like a mythical creature. In a moment of vulnerability, all Kakashi could imagine was a cold winter morning, blankets and pancakes. 

It's been a while. 

  
“I don’t know what I imagined when Mirai-chan said her uncle was megamind,” Ruto-sensei confesses, “This is certainly better.” 

“He looks inside people’s minds!” Mirai chirped from where she was perched. 

“He clearly has the getup.” The blond teacher nodded good-heartedly. 

“I am a psychologist.” Kakashi defends, although he didn’t mean it. 

Ruto-sensei flicks a look at his wrist watch then walks over the gate. For some reason, or the other, Kakashi couldn’t stop staring. The younger man crossed his arm, smile still in place and says, “Okay, Mister psychologist but you are waaaay late. Usually school closes after all the kids are picked up.”

“Maa, I apologize. I was just lost in the way of life.” 

“That’s wha’ you say every time, Megamind.” Mirai tutted too.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, “I bought Dangos.” 

Mirai blinked, then started literally vibrating in Kakashi’s hold. Ruto snorted and gave them a sly glance.

“Aa, so Mirai-chan is already bribed.” the teacher cocked his head. “What about me?”

Kakashi took in a surprised breath. “Well...would you like a free session? That’s all I can offer at the moment I am afraid.”

“Wait, I was just kidding!” Ruto-sensei flailed his arms. Kakashi found it was _too_ adorable. “I mean, I was just messing with you Mister Psychologist...”

“Kakashi,”

“Huh?” Ruto asks. 

“My name. It’s Hatake Kakashi.” He extends his hand as an offering. 

Ruto-sensei’s hold is tight and warm, sweaty too but Kakashi was barely there anymore. “Nice to meet you Kakashi, I am Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.” 

The rest of the day is a blur of images. He remembers Mirai chattering on and on about Ruto-sensei, but if pressed he might admit the only thing he recalls is the warm expression on Naruto’s face. 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. unless I stuck by ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update! Also thanks to Sadisticutie who made this possible by beta-ing! All other mistakes are mine.

Working around with a child running between his legs should be hard, but it surprisingly isn’t. Mirai’s an avid talker, if not an avid learner but she’s unnaturally perceptive of her surroundings. It reminds Kakashi of her late father when they were on the battlefield.

For most of the evening she’s kept to herself, chewing on dangos and coloring her school books but as soon as Kakashi was done writing down the daily report, Mirai had jumped into his lap, jabbering about her new friends and of course, Naruto-sensei.

“Megamind, Ruto-sensei ate bacteria today!”

“Really?” He pretended to gasp. “How could he do that?”

Mirai laughed, pointing at the cheese Kakashi took out of his fridge. “Relax, it was just cheese. Cheese is a type of bacteria, ya know?”

“That’s very insightful, I didn’t know that Mirai.” The psychologist nodded. “Naruto-sensei must be really smart.”

The kid thought for a while then replied, “No, Not really.”

“Hm?” He made a noncommittal sound, concentrating on layering the eggs for a perfect tamagoyaki instead.

“He said he ate glue once so I don’t t-think he's smart—oh wow, Megamind that egg is perfect! I wish Momma could cook like you. Will you be my Momma? That would be so great—”

“Maa, you need to breathe, okay?” Kakashi says. “Remember what I said?”

Mirai gulped, taking in a deep breath. “To break my sen-sentences?”

Kakashi smiled. He had taken off his mask to make the child feel comfortable (but he also turned back the mirror in the entrance way) and surely enough, it had a positive effect over her. Mirai tended to over talk when she was anxious—or when someone had unknowingly hurt her. However, Mirai was five and didn’t have an extensive vocabulary to communicate her state.

“Is your belly okay?” He asked instead.

“It’s empty.”

“Are you hungry, or?”

“No,” She patted her stomach. “It feels…it’s very empty and hurts.”

The man kneeled down once he was done switching on the rice cooker. “Mirai, are you worried about your Momma?”

“No, no.” She shook her head. “She's very strong. She said she’ll come back soon, too!”

“Yes, she’s one of the strongest personI know.” Kakashi agreed. “Then, did something happen in school?”

“I…” She peeked at him. “…nothing.”

A little worried, he tried again. “I won’t get angry.”

“I forgot to tell momma that on…” She counted her fingers, “Thursday Ruto-sensei will talk to our parents.”

“Huh,”

Now, she looked at him properly--eyes large and watery. “Please, Megamind, will you be my momma on Thursday?”

“You…” To be honest, it’s Kakashi’s fault for forgetting how crafty Mirai could be sometimes. Thursday meant he had to spearhead a group therapy session, and taking a leave on Thursday also meant Tsunade eating his head. “Maybe I should call your mom before…”

“Please!” The kid fell on her knees, too, hands joined together as if praying. “Ruto-sensei said there will be—there will be free cupcakes!”

“I don’t like cupcakes,” Kakashi said, scratching his head.

_But you surely like Ruto-sensei,_ a traitorous voice inside his head said.

“...Fine, I'll go.” He folded his arms. “But then we can’t have our Saturday trip.”

“Aw…” Mirai deflated once she heard what he had to say. “But you'll go on Thursday, right?”

He stood up in time as the rice cooker beeped and lazily ladled the soup on the stove. “Yes, now go take a bath.”

Mirai jumped from where she was kneeling and excitedly pointed at the pug sleeping at the corner of the kitchen. “Can Pakkun join me too?”

“Sure,” Kakashi said distractedly. “But don’t call for me if he farts in the water.”

* * *

Tuesday moved around slowly, almost grudgingly as if it were brooding. He had saddled Mirai on the back seat hastily, returned halfway from the trip because she forgot her hat, then-- _again_ \-- took a turn to visit the nearest grocery because _oh god I forgot to pack her lunch._

“Megamind, you look like you’re going to kill someone. Are you going to kill someone? Is it Ruto-sensei because he ate glue?”

Kakashi sighed as he glided through the road on his Sedan. His car was compact and mostly for practical use, but right now he wished he had more horsepower. “No, Mirai, I _am_ not going to kill anyone.” 

Mirai looked mollified but still a little wary. She clutched her orange water bottle tighter, “Do you want me to pat you?” 

  
“No, It’s quite alright.” Kakashi chuckled, feeling infinitely better. 

They reached school moments before the gate closed, car stopping with a loud, animatic screech that made the remaining parents glare. Well, Kakashi didn’t give a fuck considering he wasn’t even speeding down this lane. He was a responsible citizen, thank you. 

“Wait--where are _you_ going?” Mirai asked skeptically as she watched Kakashi wear his mask.

“I’m coming with you?” He asked, confused. 

Her eyes bulged out dramatically, hands failing at each side. “Oh my god, you can’t drop me off like that, Tatsumi-chan will think I’m a _baby_ , Ugh.” 

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. “I’m sure Tatsumi-chan won’t mind me.”

“No way! She said I’m strong, I can’t let you...let you _ruin_ that!” She said, puffing up her cheeks like a cute little hamster. Kakashi’s hands itched to take a picture. 

“Okay, okay.” The man said yet didn’t realize why he was disappointed. “But I’ll be here to pick you up, okay?” 

Mirai grabbed her bag and dashed out the car. “Sure, Megamind!” 

“Be good, you little runt!” He called from the window and watched her tiny body meld with hundreds of others. Frowning, he leaned a bit outside but still couldn’t spot what he was looking for. 

He goes to work a little anxious and irritated, because Mirai’s babble had taken up most of his time and without it the empty spaces seemed strange. And then, all the horror stories he had heard about kindergarten weren't helping him at all. Everyone at work simultaneously annoyed him and kept their distance, which annoyed him even more. Kakashi would be lying if he said he wasn’t counting down the minutes until 12. 

He’s first in line at the KISS drive zone, which is a big surprise but only because Tsunade came over at 11:30, had hit him on the head and said, “Go, you’re making the juniors cry.” 

A pink-haired woman was standing by the gate. She wore a green apron, which countered Naruto’s pink and made Kakashi realize she was a teacher too. She gave the older man a couple of curious looks before the bell started ringing sharply. 

“Parents! Please stay in line, your kids are on your way!” She yelled over the hubbub. 

Mirai came out with a dazed expression, eyes sparkling. She was walking along with another kid whose face practically glowed. Just what was going on in the school? 

“Megamind!” Mirai screamed once she spotted the black sedan. The kids have safely parted ways before she tumbled over his car, excited and _maybe_ high on sugar. “Hey, how was your day?” He asked lightly once she stopped thumping the seats. 

“Oh god, you wouldn’t believe this. I’m so sure you wouldn't!” 

“Really?” He laughed, shoulders no longer stiff.

“Ruto-sensei made a volcano. IN THE CLASS!” Mirai says, vibrating under the seat-belts. 

The way Mirai kept talking about Naruto made it look like he had started a cult. He stores the information away but the amount of details Mirai’s supplying throughout the journey _is way too much_ , and now Kakashi regrettably feels a little jealous of a “mega uber super cool” teacher. 

Just, what the hell was this guy?

* * *

Gai and his weird ass team lived just two houses down the lane, in a weird ass green building. He was a gym instructor, a very...unorthodox creature and his cousin, Lee, helped him hyp up their students. The two other helpers, a serious boy named Neji and a blithe young lady named Tenten, taught chinese martial art. Sometimes Gai and his team watched Mirai for hours until Kakashi returned from emergency duty. Kakashi thinks that Mirai is more scared ( _horrified_ ) of the green spandex wearing beast than she is of him, but it’s good, because someone has to terrify her into doing homework. When they were kids, Kakshi had often turned to homework when Gai terrorized him. 

“Can you look after her? I will be back soon, I think.” Kakashi asked but knew the man wouldn’t reject his plea. 

“My eternal rival, how could you shame me?” Gai hollered with a flourish, “To be able to look after a young child, so youthful, so precious! It’s an honour, dear friend.” 

Mirai groaned from where she’s tucked under Kakashi’s arm like a log. He shakes her a little. “I have to attend a PTM since Kurenai...she is _out_.” 

Gai nodded, understanding the situation. Then he grinned. “Ah, you’re meeting with the ever-youthful Ruto-sensei?”

“Mirai talks about him endlessly to you too?” Kakashi chuckled. 

  
“That’s ‘cause Ruto-sensei is so cool, Megamind!” Mirai explained. 

“We are all disciples of Ruto-sensei here, right Lee?” Tenten said once she came outside. 

“It’s like a cult.” The psychologist whispered, making everyone giggle. 

(Kakashi didn’t know Gai could giggle and it’s _nightmarish_ )

“Thanks, as always, Gai.” He said after hefting the tiny girl inside. “Better leave because I am already late.”

* * *

Kakashi hadn’t imagined at 25, before the incident, five years later his first night out in literal _months_ would be at a kindergarten school, meeting with his godchild’s teacher. So, he wore a casual white button down, cleaned his shoes to make them shine and even tried to gel his hair backwards--just to look like he is a respectable member of the society. The only thing he didn’t compromise with was his mask. Pry that out of his cold, dead hands if you can. 

Kakashi was extremely anxious while driving and had called Gai twice since he left, but Mirai had admonished him, saying “Be nice to Ruto-sensei.” 

“Oh, be nice.” Kakashi scoffed. “What if he is mean to me?” 

Mirai snorted, “As if, Megamind.” and then hung up. Feeling a little mollified from the conversation, he laughed his way to the school. 

When he entered the brightly lit corridors, he knew he was at least fifteen minutes late. He can’t even find the class Mirai belongs to! Kakashi walked along the corridor, taking in each and every filled class when someone calls for him. 

“Kakashi?” 

He whipped around so fast that it made him groggy, yet he can recognize that crack-y soft voice anywhere. “Ah, I was just finding Mirai’s class.” 

Naruto pouted, hands on either side of his hips. “You’re late, again.”

“I am?” He asked, sheepishly. 

The tacher sighed dramatically then motioned him inside, “This is my class.”

_Oh god, there’s actually a cave inside the class. Mirai wasn’t kidding._

The classroom isn’t large but sizable enough to fit around twenty parents, even with the cave, water tanks filled with god knows what and numerous other things. The only sitting area is a large rug in the middle of the room where parents are awkwardly interacting. 

However, Kakashi is distracted looking at the large banner of “Everyone has a different family”. He finds Mirai’s artwork in the middle with blobby handwriting that said, “Me”, “Mom”, “Tatsumi”, “Shika-nee”, “Megamind” and “Ruto-sensei”. He can’t help but smile, nodding at how everyone had drawn their blood family but Mirai just drew six stick figures of people she had collected except her mom, _and_ she even added Naruto. 

“Good evening, everyone. Can I get you all on the rug?” Naruto asked, smiling too adorably. The parents awkwardly shift together in a group but the young teacher just shook his head and motions them to sit down. “C’mon, your kids sit here all the time!” Some of the parents chuckled but they easily folded themselves on the rug, including Kakashi who sat at the furthest corner. 

Naruto asked them to call him Ruto, then started talking a mile a minute. He tells everyone about how much he adored all of their kids, how much they're all so excited to learn and how much he thinks that says about them as parents. Ruto-sensei, no, Naruto, never shuts his mouth, hypnotizing the parents into some kind of entranced self-congratulation. Kakashi kept staring and Naruto kept talking, talking and _talking_. 

The teacher didn’t stop the entire thirty minute and wrapped up perfectly when the bell rang. Honestly, Kakashi was equal parts impressed and horrified. 

“Oh, man, we are done for today!” He claps his hand, as if they are kids. “If you have questions, please don’t hesitate to call or email me.” 

All the parents stand up with a dazed smile, leaving after they shook hands with Naruto. Kakashi snorts, unable to help himself. 

“Oh, Hello there Mr. Hatake.” Naruto grins, which made Kakashi realise he was the only left in the room.

“Do the kids even get to talk?” He found himself asking. 

Naruto gave him a very hard stare before dissolving into laughter. “Actually, my kids do all the talking but that’s because they are waaay better at it than their parents.” He said that like it’s a secret. “This is how I survive Parents-teacher meetings.” 

“Talking their head off?” Kakashi offered. 

Naruto smiled a little hesitant, “You can say that but it looks like I didn’t take your head off, yet.” He made a thoughtful face, then said, “But, if you really want to know about how I teach and my philosophy and stuffs, or whatever else you want to grill into me to make sure Mirai’s in good hands--”

“I know she is in good hands,” Kakashi confessed, then flustered up. “She can’t stop talking about you.

“Oh?” Naruto blinked, his face going red. “Ah, I have to say she doesn’t stop talking about _you_.” 

Kakashi opens his mouth to retort, but the younger man keeps going. “Although I have to ask, can you _really_ read minds?”

“What?” he asked, stumped. 

“When I asked Mirai what you did she said you read minds and made people feel good.” Naruto’s laughter is heady now, like a potent potion that’s affecting Kakashi’s system unknowingly. 

The older man rolled his eyes, “I think Kurenai couldn’t explain what a trauma specialist was.” 

“I was expecting Kurenai-san today,” Naruto paused, digesting the information. “But that explains why you don’t look like Professor x. Although, do you have a lab?”

“...Yes?” Kakashi answered, not sure where this was going.

“Just tryin’ to get the full picture here, ya know.” He explains standing up and perching on the low table. “But, I am being serious. Mirai is one of my favourite students--she is always ready to learn.” 

“She has done nothing but talk about you since I picked her up on Monday.” Kakashi watched a soft smile blooming on the teacher’s face as Naruto turned his head to look at the banner filled with the artworks. “She even believes you are family.” 

“I...I am glad to hear that, thanks.” Naruto says, face red. “I just wanted to say--”

The bell rang loudly, signalling the end of a PTM session of a higher class. Kakashi looked down at his watch, surprised to find that somehow another thirty minutes had passed. “I have to go and pick up Mirai--”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s already late. Sorry to keep you here all by myself.” Naruto agreed, tilting his head. “It was really nice to talk to you, Kakashi.”

The older man gulped, “Same here, Naruto.” 

The last thing Kakashi remembers seeing is the small, pleased smile that reached Naruto’s eyes.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you reread your chapter which makes it feel like you can't write. I am really angry at this chapter. Sorry for the late update, again, I am going though a lot. Also how many of you read DILF, a sterek fic? I was trying to find more fics like this for inspo and had to use the PTM scene xD 
> 
> tumblr, insta: eyethefluff  
> twitter: biskyoot 
> 
> comments really make me happy.


	3. you're a sunflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really sorry for the late update and also for the shortness

Kakashi returned home in a blur, head empty and heart quivering. He only acknowledged the knowing looks team Gai sends him while he picked up a sleepy Mirai, Kurenai’s worried voice on the call and the child that was refusing to let him go all night. 

Apparently the only thing that was imprinted on Kakashi’s head was Naruto’s smiling face, and that was an...unsettling development. 

  
  


He woke up with a knee on his solar plexus and an annoying ringtone that Mirai had set on his landline number. He opened his eyes, hearing the girl screaming about someone calling on the phone and  _ oh, my god what if it’s the scary lady from Ring?  _

  
Kakashi barely had the time to slip on the slippers, look at his crusty morning face and wonder how he ended up on the too small guest bed before the ringing would stop entirely. The moment he picked it up, still bleary and half conscious, all the man heard was:

“...It would really mean a lot to the kids if you could come in.”

“Yes--hello, morning--yes. I mean.” Kakashi said reflexively. 

“You will? Oh man, that’s just so  _ great _ ! Thanks, Kakashi.” 

  
The fact that the person he was talking to was Naruto, comes along with the fact he agreed to do a totally unknown favour for the teacher.

  
  


“I got your number from Kurenai-san, hope you don’t mind? I will mail you the deets!” Naruto continued without giving Kakashi an inch to ask anything. “It will take an hour, tops! Believe it.” 

“I am--”

“Oh, I am kinda late. Thanks again, I know you will be great!” 

Now, Kakashi is distinctly concerned. Not  _ scared _ , just...concerned. 

  
He dropped off Mirai two minutes before the gate closed, sweating a little more than he liked to admit and once safe inside his office, he clicked the burgeoning red symbol on his phone. 

_   
_ _ Hey! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Thanks again for agreeing to do career’s day on such a short notice. I was wondering whom should I call, and even if you’re not actually megamind I know the kids are going to love you--you’re the sort of weird they like, I do too ;) ! _

_ You just have to prepare a small, easy-ish speech thing that five year old kids can understand (again, me too!) but you would be better at this, I’m sure. The day is a month from now, Tuesday the 10th. Let me know if you wanna talk about anything! _

_ Thanks! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Naruto.  _

  
Kakashi is both relieved and disappointed, and frankly he did not want to think why. He replied with a polite, “Thank you, got it.” because that’s what one should do--nothing else. 

And.

That should be it, that should be the end of their acquaintance--Kakashi would put up the date on his calendar, take care of Mirai for two more days and then--then it’s supposed to be done. 

Except

They run into Naruto in the snacks aisle at a 24/7 grocery store that night. 

Mirai is ecstatic, hands failing at each side and voice so loud that Kakashi had to catch her more than once so she didn’t fall off the trolley. It’s honestly very amusing to see the child’s reaction, considering it had barely been five hours since she saw Naruto. 

  
The teacher is all nods and smiles, jibing in here and there to actively participate with Mirai. Kakashi noticed his cart was full of instant ramen and red bull and wondered how Naruto was even alive. 

  
  


“I know, I know…” Naruto said meekly, scratching his head. “I have been living like a broke college student ever since I moved out.” 

“Megamind, Megamind!” Mirai poked him. “Did you know Ruto-sensei’s  _ gramma  _ is a healer? Did you? A Big healer. Head of all healers!” 

“She’s a doctor,” The younger man laughed. “Head of Konoha multispeciality actually.”

“You mean, Tsunade Senju?” Kakashi asked. He hadn’t connected the dots before--mainly because they don’t share a surname. Mirai glared, as if Kakashi kept the information from her. “She is my boss.” 

“Well, tell her I  _ know  _ she drinks on duty.” Naruto pretended to say seriously. Kakashi, and most of the doctors, knew Dr. Senju drank under the table--whenever possible, even a little sip--and theorized it as stress. But now, hearing what Naruto said, Kakashi had to chalk it up as ‘old age rebellion’. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kakashi said solemnly. 

Naruto snorted. “Yeah, sure. You and every other enabler.” 

He then glaces over Kakashi’s cart, which is filled to the brim with veggies, meat and snacks. “Mmh, it looks like you’re preparing for a party.” 

  
  


“You should come, Ruto-sensei.” Mirai commands without meaning to.

  
“I am sure, Ruto-sensei is too busy--”

“I don’t want to intrude--”

Mirai shook her head like a wet dog, then jumped right into Kakashi’s arm. “No way, Megamind is the best. He is the bestest of bestest cook! I think he needs to be on T.V.”

  
  


Naruto cracked up, laughing the same laugh that made Kakashi’s heartbeat a little louder. “Yeah?” 

  
  


“It’s just a small get together with my neighbours,” Kakashi replies, face flushing under his mask for unknown reasons. “It’s not, it's...not anything special.” 

“No, No, this is a big deal! Megamind said this is the  _ last time  _ he will make Strawberry  _ Daifuku _ .” Mirai said solemnly.Kakashi wanted to bury himself, but he resisted the urge by remembering he was already wearing a mask. 

“Well if…” Naruto bit his lips, eyeing kakashi strangely. “If Megamind is okay with it?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW
> 
> Okay, So im going through a lot. Both mentally and physically. I was about to write the get together scene too but thought of posting this part first bc I haven't updated so long. I was wondering if what yall think if I had an ko-fi? or patreon? It would be nothing special but yall can read the cut scenes and short steamy stuffs i never posted? it's not necessary! Just thought it might help me move out and get medical help f lol
> 
> tumblr: eyethefluff  
> insta: eyethefluff


End file.
